


Ride Home

by mangaobsessed18



Series: Petrathea week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangaobsessed18/pseuds/mangaobsessed18
Summary: Day 4: seaDorothea and Petra take a ship to Brigid after the war.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Petrathea week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682956
Kudos: 12





	Ride Home

Dorothea slowly woke up and checked her surroundings. She was in bed next to Petra. The room did not look familiar though and none of their belongings were in sight. Then she felt the room move, it startled her momentarily. When she recovered she remembered the ship. She had completely forgotten that she and Petra were on a ship sailing to Brigid. While she was excited to finally see Brigid it seemed that she had a bit of seasickness. Petra assured her that she would recover in a few days, she had said that the first time one ship was always hard. Dorothea was not sure if she still believed that. It had been three days so far they only had four left, if everything went according to plan. Dorothea decided that she did not feel like dealing with the nausea right now so laid back down to sleep. 

After Dorothea's breathing evened out Petra got up. She pulled out her bag from under the bed and changed clothes. Once she was ready for the day she left the cabin. She was not trying to avoid Dorothea. Petra knew she had a bad case of seasickness and wanted her to sleep as long as she could. Petra believed that if Dorothea knew she was up she would have insisted on accompanying her. While she let Dorothea sleep she indented to ask the crew if they had any ideas to help with the seasickness.

**********

After asking around she found out there was a chance that ginger or chamomile tea might help Dorothea feel better. They also kept some for just this purpose and offered some to Petra. She thanked them and was sent on her way with a pot of each. 

When she got to their room she opened the door and put the pots down on the table. Then she gently woke Dorothea by slightly shaking her shoulder. Dorothea moaned a bit in protest to being woken up. 

"Please be walking Dorothea." Petra said quietly. "I know you are having sickness of the sea. I am having something that might be helping."

At that Dorothea binked and looked up at her. 

"Really?" Dorothea asked sleepily. 

"I am having hope it will." Petra responded. "The crew was having certainty this would be helping."

"And what is it?" Dorothea asked fully awake.

"Tea," Petra said. "Though I am not having kinds you like. They were giving me ginger and chamomile to be trying."

Dorothea pouted a bit at not being able to have her favorite tea.

"I suppose I'll try the ginger, since I know you like it." Dorothea stated. "Would you like to have some as well?"

"With gladness!" Petra exclaimed excitedly. 

That sat chatting and drinking for a good few hours. Eventually Petra asked if she was still feeling seasick. Dorothea had to think about it before saying that she did actually feel better.   
Since she seemed to be alright they both agreed to leave the room while the effects of the tea lasted.

After leaving the room they went straight to deck to look over the side of the boat. 

"So this is the ocean you love so much," Dorothea commented, her hair flowing wildly in the breeze. 

"Yes I am loving the water," Petra confirmed. "Out here the water is having danger. I am wanting to show you waters having closeness to Brigid." 

"Yes I suppose the water here isn't very friendly," Dorothea agreed, concerned.

"Do not be worrying," Petra said. "Nothing will have wrongness on our journey."

*********

Petra's prediction was right, they encountered no more troubles on their trip. On schedule they were landing at the docks. 

Dorothea and Petra were on deck watching as the boat pulled in. Dorothea was surprised that there was not a large group of people waiting for Petra to get off the ship. She said as much to her.

"Ah, that is being because I was not telling grandfather I was coming back." Petra said sheepishly.

"What? Why not? I thought you were.excited to see him again?" Dorothea asked, somewhat shocked. 

"I am having something I want to be doing first, before seeing grandfather." Petra responded. 

"What is it you want to do?" Dorothea asked.

"I am wanting to show you Brigid, like I was saying I would." Petra said proudly. 

"But don't we have so much time for that?" Dorothea wondered. 

Petra shook her head.

"Once my grandfather is finding out I am here he will be wanting me to take over some parts of ruling." Petra explained. "I will be being busy for a while. Having learning of new things can take some time. So I am thinking I want to show you some of Brigid first. We can at least be seeing the beach before someone informs grandfather I am home."

They quickly made their way off the boat. Once on shore they started walking to what Petra deemed a safe distance from the boat. As soon as they were safe Petra started pulling Dorothea closer to the ocean. 

"I am always loving the view of the ocean, but feeling it is being best." Petra explained. "We are not having proper clothes for swimming but we can be putting our feet in the water. When I am finally having time again I am wanting to bring you back. I really want to swim in the ocean with you."

Petra smiled at her as they approached the water. She had them stop a few yards back to take off their shoes. Once that was done they went to stand in the water. 

The feeling of the water coursing over Dorothea's feet was nice. The feeling of the ground moving out from under her feet was a little disconcerting though. 

"I would love to swim with you, but you have to teach me." Dorothea said.

Petra nodded enthusiastically. 

"I will be trying with hardness to be teaching you!" Petra promised.

"So will you be in less trouble if we go to your grandfather rather than if he finds us?" Dorothea asked. 

"Probably," Petra responded, thinking it over.

"Then let's go." Dorothea said, clasping Petra's hand.

"Why?" Petra asked.

"I want to make a good impression on my in-laws," Dorothea said smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4!
> 
> I wanted to to a beach scene in Brigid, them my mind went: well how do they get there? So we have this.


End file.
